Where Soul Meets Body
by elm01
Summary: “Do I look fat in these pants?” What they didn't show in 2x17, The Brother's Grimm. SS


Title: Where Soul Meets Body 

Author: Erica

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine.Not even the plot because they definitely did this after that scene. Title is from a DCFCsong.

Rating: M. Or R. Or whatever. This is absolutely pointless smut, people. If you're offended, don't read. No flames, please.

A/N: I fully blame Neko. And everyone else at the BC thread. Anyone but me. But thanks to Neko too for reading it over for me.

It's only, like, 800 words but forgive me. I'm not very experienced in writing smut.

ETA: Thanks to anyone else who read it over too.

_

* * *

_

_"Use me just to make your body feel right." –Louis XIV_

"Do I look fat in these pants?" Seth asks, as Summer giggles. They fall to the bed together and Summer lets out a breath as Seth's full weight lands on top of her, successfully pinning her between him and the bed. He kisses her hungrily, dipping his tongue into her mouth. She pulls away after a second because she needs to make sure. She needs him to know that she _wants_ to be here.

She brings her hand up to his face as he looks down at her. "You know I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to, right?" she asks.

He nods his head the littlest bit.

"I'm here because I want to be with you," she continues.

"Summer," he says, stopping her from saying anything more. "I get it."

And she smiles because she knows he really does get it. Finally.

He pulls himself off of her and walks toward the door. For a moment, she thinks he doesn't want to do this with her and she frowns, just slightly. But he sits back down on the bed, leaning against the headboard and opening his arms to her. He smiles as he says, "Come here."

She follows his orders and crawls across the bed, placing a knee on each side of his thighs as she straddles him. He cups her face and kisses her, gently at first but it soon escalates into full-blown making out.

His lips are slowly making their way down her neck and into the valley of her breasts. Her dress is getting in the way though, so he reaches behind her and unties the straps holding it up. With this done, he pulls the front part down, allowing himself better access.

She moans as he takes a nipple into his mouth, reaching up with his hand to gently cradle her other breast in his hand. His thumb flicks over her nipple and she grinds her hips into him. She pushes his jacket from his shoulders and he lets go of her breast to slide it over his arms.

"I love you," she says.

"Yeah?" he asks, grinning. "Why don't you show me how much?"

Taking his face, she pulls him back up to her lips and lets his tongue slide into her mouth. She reaches down and, feeling his hardness through his pants, unbuttons and unzips them. She has to stop for a second and laugh at the fact the Seth appears to be going commando for the day.

"It was Rosa's day off," he explains, blushing slightly.

Summer grins and kisses him. "Where's your wallet?" she asks, her hand stroking him quickly.

Seth tries to answer but it sounds more like a moan. "In my back pocket," he repeats.

Summer reaches around him and Seth lifts his hips off the bed to allow her to retrieve his wallet. She finds the condom and tears open the wrapper, rolling it onto him. She doesn't realize until now that his hands are under the skirt of her dress and he's tugging at her underwear. She rolls off him and quickly peels her boyshorts down her legs and drops them somewhere on the bed. She settles herself back over him before slowly lowering herself onto his hard length.

Summer's mouth drops open slightly as he grips her ass, helping her to control their rhythm. He leans forward the littlest bit as she latches her legs around his waist. She places her hands on his neck, one going around to feel the softness of his hair. He takes her face and kisses her but it only lasts a second before Summer's breath is catching in her throat, her mouth open and her eyes squeezed shut.

She can feel him watching her and she forces her eyes open. His eyes are darker than usual, his pupil almost overtaking his iris. She missed this face, this look. The one he gives her at times like these. That is, if she ever manages to keep her eyes open long enough to look at him.

Their eyes lock on one another as they climax together, Summer trembling slightly as the waves of pleasure crash over her. She gasps before letting out a few ragged breaths, her fingernails digging into his shoulder. His arms tighten around her, pulling her closer to him as he kisses her again. She leans her forehead against his as she waits for her heart to stop beating so fast.

He kisses her nose, her cheek, her shoulder, anything he can reach. She drops her head down to the crook of his neck and buries her face there as he rocks her gently. "Best party ever," he mumbles into her hair.


End file.
